


comfort

by monstzro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comforting, Gen, M/M, Song fic, lq angst?, sometimes shirabu just gets sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstzro/pseuds/monstzro
Summary: Shirabu felt bad for always tipping his tears onto Kawanishi - but the cloudy feeling would go away when he made him feel safe.





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while playing this is home by cavetown on repeat. inspired by my best friend who gives the best hugs.

Shirabu had always gone to Taichi when he needed comforting. He tried to be reserved and keep his emotions in check but at the end of the day, he was human. He was more sensitive than people thought and sometimes the most random, little, insignificant thing would send him tumbling into a well of emotions.

He never told Taichi what was wrong and Taichi was respectful enough of his decision to not ask. The other could just know when he needed comforting and Shirabu was so, eternally grateful to have a friend like that.

Kawanishi was a guy of little to no words, but everything he said or did always left big marks on the people who listened. Shirabu was sure he could move mountains just by saying “please”. 

Every little thing he said, he meant. And every little thing he did was out of the sincerity of his heart. He always thought before he spoke - which is probably why he barely spoke. Because he needed time to think about if what he thought was how he truly felt.

And it was admirable.

And Shirabu felt bad for always using him as some kind of emotional sponge. 

But he couldn't help the way he felt. When he felt tears prickling at his eyes and his chest filling up. When Kawanishi took one glance at him and just knew, like he had an emotional sixth sense, and pulled him away from the world with his arms and let him bury his head in a chest that held a beating heart and not a drowning one.

When his embrace would warm him up and never let go, and he told him that it was okay - and because it came from Taichi’s mouth it was true. 

When, after all Kenjirou’s tears successfully soaked through his shirt, he'd still hold onto him, still rub his back, still spill his cotton words in his ears. Because his shivering lungs and trembling heart still needed it.

Shirabu felt bad for always tipping his tears onto Kawanishi - but the cloudy feeling would go away when he made him feel safe. 

Kawanishi made him feel at home. And he just hoped one day he'd be able to do the same.


End file.
